A tu lado
by Nhoa Hatter
Summary: Contiene spoilers del 1x20 Partimos de la escena en la que Pinocho y Emma están en el orfanato. ¿y si no hubiera ocurrido lo que nos cuentan en el capítulo?


El sr. Ruskind me había regañado de nuevo por usar sus herramientas para arreglar la cuna en la que Emma me sonreía.

-Aquí no hay nada tuyo –dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos con ese odio que mostraba a todos los niños y niñas que estábamos en el orfanato. Cerró la caja de herramientas y se fue indiferente-.

Uno de los mayores que había visto lo ocurrido, se acercó a mí:

-¿Estás bien? –dijo algo preocupado. Yo asentí sin darle mucha importancia, ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud de aquel hombre a pesar que llevaba poco tiempo en el lugar-.

-Oye ¿te cuento un secreto? –miré al chico algo extrañado, pero asentí, así que me mostró un buen montón de billetes que llevaba guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta-.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado? –pregunté al ver aquella cantidad de dinero-.

- Del cajón de los calcetines, es para comprarnos todos billetes de autobús.

-¿Os vais? ¿Cuándo? –la sola idea de que Emma y yo nos quedásemos solos en aquel lugar, empezó a darme miedo-.

-Ahora mismo ¿quieres venir? –ofreció el muchacho-.

Miré a Emma, si salía bien, sería una gran oportunidad para todos. Cualquier lugar, incluso la calle, sería mejor que aquel orfanato en el que nadie nos quería.

-Pero prometí que cuidaría de Emma, deja que la lleve –dije con tono suplicante-.

-No podemos encargarnos de un bebé, ¿quieres quedarte aquí toda la vida? Tú mismo -dijo mientras se alejaba para reunirse con el resto de niños que esperaban al otro lado de la puerta-.

-¡Espera! –grité mientras volvía a dirigir mi mirada hacia la pequeña Emma, que me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sin imaginar lo que estaba a punto de hacer-.

El chico dio media vuelta para mirarme impaciente, si seguían perdiendo más tiempo, todo aquello no serviría de nada, los cogerían y se quedarían allí para siempre.

-Perdóname Emma –susurré asomado a la cuna, mientras la miraba con tristeza ya que no quería dejarla sola e incumplir mi promesa-.

Me alejé de allí con el grupo, mientras nos dirigíamos a la estación de autobuses más cercana. El chico mayor de antes, era el líder de toda la operación y nos aconsejó dividirnos en dos grupos, uno que se iría con el primer autobús de la mañana y otro que lo haría un poco más tarde, para que no fuera tan sospechoso. Era el turno más arriesgado, pues para entonces, ya se habrían dado cuenta en el centro de nuestra desaparición. A un par de hermanos y a mí nos tocó con él en ese grupo.

Teníamos que permanecer escondidos en algún lugar durante una hora y después todos seríamos libres. Todos excepto Emma, que se quedaría allí hasta que alguien la acogiera o fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para irse por su propio pie. Esa idea no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza y cada vez me sentía peor por haberla abandonado de aquella manera tan cobarde.

La chica de nuestro grupo, unos años mayor que yo, se acercó a mí:

-¿Estás bien, pequeño? ¿Quieres un bocado? –dijo ofreciéndome un sándwich que habían comprado en una tienda cercana-

-No, gracias –dije secamente y sin levantar la mirada del suelo, dónde llevaba tiempo mirando mientras pensaba en cómo estaría Emma-.

-¿Es por ese bebé que se ha quedado en el orfanato? -preguntó mientras mordisqueaba un poco el sándwich tras mi negativa- ¿Era tu hermana?

Negué con la cabeza y no dije nada.

-Menos mal –soltó y volvió a probar bocado- los hermanos no deberían abandonarse. Yo nunca podría haber dejado a Alex en aquel lugar –dijo aun masticando, mientras miraba a su hermano que estaba a lo lejos-.

Yo levanté la cabeza y pudo ver mis ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de escapar, y una nariz que empezaba a enrojecer mientras intentaba aguantar las ganas de llorar y acurrucarme en sus brazos, como si estos pudieran consolarme de alguna manera.

-Ella me odiará toda la vida… –pude decir finalmente-.

-Es muy pequeña, ni siquiera se acordará de ti –dijo la voz del líder que se había acercado a nosotros y ahora estaba tras la chica-.

Ésta se giró para dirigirle una mirada que lo invitaba a no abrir más la boca.

-No le hagas caso, peque –dijo para arreglarlo, pero no sirvió ya que me levanté y empecé a alejarme de ellos-.

-¡No te vayas muy lejos o nos iremos sin ti! –gritó el mayor. Si aquello era una amenaza, nunca lo sentí así-.

No podía irme muy lejos de dónde estábamos por miedo a que alguien me viera y el plan no se pudiera llevar a cabo. Mientras caminaba en círculos por el lugar, algo apartado del resto pero a la vista de ellos, pensaba en cómo sería la vida de Emma y la mía propia, separados y sin nadie a quién recurrir. ¿Cómo se supone que la iba a ayudar a romper la maldición cuando fuese mayor si él ya no estaría allí? Había prometido cuidarla hasta entonces, contarle su historia y el por qué estaban allí los dos, solos, en un mundo que no era el suyo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, quizás diez minutos o una hora, hasta que acepté la decisión que había tomado. No había vuelta atrás, o eso es lo que me repetía una y otra vez para conseguir convencerme a mí mismo, ya que aún estaba a tiempo de deshacer mis pasos.

-¿Ya se te ha pasado el enfado? –dijo el muchacho cuando volví a acercarme a ellos- Quedan unos minutos para que podamos subir al autobús, y en menos de media hora, empezaremos a estar muy lejos de aquí –dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios-.

Me encogí de hombros como respuesta y él no insistió en nada más. Volvió a su conversación con los hermanos, mientras yo los miraba. Y es que no podía apartar la mirada de su bolsillo, pues algunos billetes que habían sobrado tras la compra de los billetes, asomaban de éste, por no tener ningún lugar en el que esconderlos.

Nunca había hecho algo parecido, aunque no sería la última vez. Solo tuve que esperar un poco a que la oportunidad se presentara. Había llegado la hora de partir y todos corrieron para subir al autobús, todos excepto yo, que veía como se caían algunos billetes del bolsillo y me quedé a recogerlos. Desde la ventana, el líder vio que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ir hasta ellos y me miraba extrañado. Yo me quedé ahí parado, mientras el autobús arrancaba y el ruido del motor inundaba el lugar. El muchacho empezó a hacer señas de manera muy brusca, para que subiera. La hermana de Alex se puso de pie, y desde el asiento de atrás tocó el hombro de éste y pude ver cómo le decía: "Los hermanos no se abandonan". Él me volvió a mirar sin comprender nada y se sentó de nuevo, apartando la mirada y deseando que el vehículo arrancara lo antes posible y lo alejaran del lugar.

Una hora después que el grupo se fuera, yo me encontraba de nuevo en el cuarto con Emma, que me sonreía al verme de nuevo y entonces oí unos pasos que se acercaron a mí.

-¡Tú, renacuajo! ¿Dónde demonios están los demás? –dijo furioso el sr. Ruskind-.

Lo miré y me encogí de hombros.

-¿Y tú dónde te habías metido?

-Fui a comprar un par de herramientas para la cuna de Emma.

El hombre enarcó una ceja, sorprendido por la respuesta. Aquello fue lo único que dije en todo el día, no pudieron sacarme la información de dónde habían ido los otros niños, ya que realmente, no sabía a dónde se habían dirigido. Solo sabía, que no podía romper una promesa.


End file.
